Retazos en la memoria
by Yin-Riench
Summary: En definitiva, aquél fue el día en que viste a Alma Karma por primera vez y si te paras a pensar en ello, no tiene nada de especial. Todo lo doloroso vino después, más después que todo lo bueno, que tuvo a bien convertir en malos recuerdos sólo por estar en ellos.


N/A: Es la primera vez en, por lo menos 3 años, que no escribo algo tan largo de una sola vez. También la primera en posiblemente 7 que lo publico nada más con días de haber sido concebido y sin más que un par de correcciones. Urg, sólo pensarlo otra vez hace que me maree. Y, querida, esto es todo lo que voy a aflojarme mis sexys bragas de encaje. Ah, sí, también es la segunda vez que va a tener más de un capítulo. El otro fic que tengo lleva dos años sin ser actualizado.

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-man nació en la mente de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

**Retazos en la Memoria**

Por: _Yin Riench_

Capítulo I: Primero

La primera vez que lo viste fue a la entrada del instituto.

Poseía el mismo azul en los ojos y negro azabache en el pelo pero, en aquel momento, no los relacionaste. No se parecía en nada a lo que se podía esperar de un co-sanguíneo de Kanda, él con su piel morena, su cara ovalada y sus ojos grandes y vivaces.

Que fueses el primero en hablar con él fue meramente fortuito. Pasaste por la entrada varias veces ese día, haciendo recados para los profesores. En cada uno de los paseos, lo veías, así que en el descanso, mientras todo el mundo fue al patio, decidiste ir a mirar a ver si aquella persona seguía esperando en la entrada.

Estaba sentado en el asfalto, apoyado en los barrotes, justo por donde entran los coches –de los profesores y nunca a esas horas, claro–.

―Hola ―llamaste su atención con voz amable.

Él se giró hacia ti con la sorpresa en los ojos –la primera vez que los viste– y enseguida te sonrió.

―Hola ―te contestó con simpatía.

―Disculpa, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Él pareció no entenderlo.

―¿El timbre se ha estropeado? Porque si necesitas hacer alguna gestión dentr–.

―Estoy esperando a alguien ―aclaró, interrumpiéndote―. Lo único que pasa es que llegué antes de lo previsto y tampoco tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Ninguna dirección ni ninguna otra referencia. Y es incómodo hacer turismo con todas las maletas. ―Señaló entonces un punto que era ciego desde el interior del portón. En ningún momento perdió su sonrisa y su animosidad fue agradable.

Pero tú eras Allen Walker y no te fiabas tan fácil, ¿verdad? Aunque mucha gente dijera lo contrario.

―Igualmente, ¿crees que podrías esperar en algún sitio que no fuera el portón? Te hace ver como si fueras algún tipo de delincuente, ¿sabes?

Esperaste que se disculpara, que lo negara o que se pusiera nervioso, quizás todo al mismo tiempo, pero rompió a reír increíblemente alto. Incluso llegó a tumbarse completamente en el asfalto mientras lo hacía, cosa que te hizo sentir vergüenza ajena. Nadie se comportaba tan incívicamente, aunque fuera por no hacer el ridículo en público.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó todavía entre risas y mirándolo desde abajo―. Es que si me voy a otro sitio seguramente no me verá. Es esa clase de persona despistada, ¿sabes? O más que despistada, no me espera, así que no sabrá que estoy aquí y no me buscará. Aquí hay muchos alumnos, ¿cierto? Podría no verlo yo también y eso sería un problema. Por eso. Es más fácil que me vea y le vea si me quedo aquí. ―Volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, más calmado y, esta vez, de manera que estuvieran frente a frente―. Además, es quedarme aquí o subirme al muro.

No recuerdas lo que pensaste en aquel momento. Pudo haber sido que él estaba chalado o que era un descarado, puede que incluso pensaras en serio que era un delincuente o un acosador con un grave problema de entendederas... En realidad, cualquiera de esas opciones no estaba tan mal desencaminada como pensaste al empezar a conocerlo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, quisiste solucionarlo:

―Si quieres, puedo buscar yo a esa persona y decirle que estás aquí. Así al menos tenéis la opción de esperaros hasta que haya la suficiente poca gente como para veros.

―¿En serio? ―Pareció emocionado―. Sería fantástico si pudieras, ¿sabes? Y una gran ayuda. ―Se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón con las manos y te tendió una. Era más alto que tú―. Dile que soy Alma. Con eso bastará para que entienda, en serio, pero tienes que decírselo, ¿de acuerdo? Alma. Al-ma.

Resultaba curioso el contraste entre el hecho de que claramente era un hombre y el nombre de mujer. Aunque viéndolo, tal vez en algún lugar se utilizara como nombre de chico y tú no lo supieras. En todo caso, no quisiste ser maleducado. Estrechaste su mano.

―Encantado. Yo soy Allen.

―Tal vez no lo conozcas ―continuó él―. Es un chico bastante callado y pasa bastante desapercibido ―aventuró―. También es un poco maleducado y huidizo, tal vez no te hable con buenos modos cuando te acerques pero de verdad que sólo tienes que decirle: "Alma te espera" y nada más.

Su insistencia te pareció ridícula. No podía ser tan grave, o eso pensaste, pero tampoco dijiste nada. Sabías cómo tratar a esa clase de gente después de todo.

―¿Y su nombre es...?

En ese momento, él pareció dudar un segundo. Lo recuerdas perfectamente porque estúpidamente pensaste que estaba a punto de decir un nombre aleatorio y que no había dicho la verdad en ningún momento.

―Kanda Yuu.

Y la sonrisa cordial en tu cara desapareció de un plumazo. _Mierda_, pensaste. Y también, _Desapercibido y un pepino en vinagre._ Si algo se podía decir de ese chico era que no había persona en el instituto que no lo conociera, y también la persona con la que peor te llevabas. Cualquier roce acaba en pelea y pensar en tener que ir a hablarle expresamente se asemejaba bastante a meterte en un callejón lleno de ladrones con un reloj medio decente en la muñeca y la cartera llena de dinero: siempre alerta y con las defensas en alto por si acaso.

Debió de ser una expresión que evidenciara demasiado el desagrado que sentías por él porque Alma volvió a hablar y te ofreció una salida lógica al berenjenal en el que te habías metido sin saberlo.

―Si no lo encuentras, no pasa nada. Sabe esconderse bastante bien, ¿sabes? Lo que sí te pido es que vuelvas antes de que se acabe el descanso y me digas para saber si lo sigo esperando aquí o en otro sitio. ―Y su mirada te hizo saber que no creyó que irías a por él.

Fue por eso, y porque eras demasiado amable con quien lo era contigo, que no pudiste simplemente ignorarlo esa vez, aunque tratándose de Kanda normalmente hubieras replicado para que lo hiciera otra persona.

Para ser sincero, aquélla fue también la vez que Kanda te sorprendió no siendo agresivo como primer signo de que algo iba mal. Pero no te desagradó y, en realidad, creíste que el que se había quedado atónito había sido él.

Supiste donde encontrarlo y, tal y como había sido siempre, en cuanto te vio puso mala cara. Aunque estaba prohibido quedarse en las aulas en los descansos, lo encontraste en la suya. Tú tampoco estabas ahí inventando una excusa para caerle bien o algo, así que dijiste exactamente lo que el desconocido te había dicho que dijeras, desde la puerta:

―Alma te espera.

Kanda te había mirado intensamente durante unos interminables segundos en los que sostuviste el escrutamiento a tus propios ojos.

―¿Cómo dices?

Y lo cierto es que no te habías esperado que hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto. Un silencio habría sido más esperado, o un comentario despectivo sobre que eso él no lo tenía por qué saber, o... algo. Algo que no era eso, desde luego.

―Alma. En la entrada del instituto ―aclaraste casi como acto reflejo. Un poco más a la defensiva y más agresivo de lo que era debido cuando nadie te había ofendido, pero con Kanda era más bien el tono estándar. Él tampoco dio muestras de darle importancia.

Es más, tras un segundo más de mirarte, empacó las pocas cosas que tenía sobre el pupitre, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ti –la puerta–. En el resto del día no lo viste más. Ni él ni a Alma en la entrada y no te costó suponer qué había pasado. Tampoco te extrañó y estabas seguro que a los profesores tampoco. Kanda lo hacía bastante a menudo eso de irse a mitad del horario lectivo o llegar casi al final del mismo.

Tú no se lo dijiste a nadie. Tampoco era tan extraño que hubiera gente buscando a Kanda. Todos buscando pelea o algo peor.

En definitiva, aquél fue el día en que viste a Alma Karma por primera vez y si te paras a pensar en ello, no tiene nada de especial. Todo lo doloroso vino después, más después que todo lo bueno, que tuvo a bien convertir en malos recuerdos sólo por estar en ellos.

* * *

Gracias por leer~.

N/A: No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. El tercer capítulo ya está en mi mente pero me falta el segundo (¿quién dijo que los capítulos tenían que escribirse por orden?).

Edit: Gracias, Mandra ;)


End file.
